peelfandomcom-20200213-history
26 August 1997
Show ;Name *John Peel Show ;Station *BBC Radio One ;YYYY-MM-DD *1997-08-26 ;Comments *(Introduction to show, mood of Peel, interesting comments, etc. If possible, please add mentions of gigs attended, football matches, TV appearances, etc, for use elsewhere on John Peel Wiki.) *Full tracklisting below is courtesy of Lorcan's Tracklistings Archive. Sessions *Stony Sleep #1. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *unknown artist: Hawaiian Eye (v/a album - Television's Greatest Hits - Volume 2 - 65 More TV Themes From The 50's & 60's) TVT TVT 1200 CD $''' *Leopards: Cutting A Short Dog (split 7" with Appendix Out - Singles Club #4: Cutting A Short Dog / Well Lit Tonight) Creeping Bent BENT027 *Bass X: No, No, No (album - Happy To Be Hardcore) Evolution EVLP6 '''@ # $ *Howlin' Wolf: You'll Be Mine *Stony Sleep: This Kitten Is Clean (session) *Sugar Black / Leh' Banchulah: Craving (split 7" with Firehouse Crew) - 321 Strong SG-003 $''' *Assassins Of Sound: Slipping In And Out Of Conciousness (split 10" Sampler with Ace Face - Related Recordings Sampler Two) Related REL 002 '''$ *Ivor Cutler: Beyond (album - A Wet Handle) Creation CRECD 217 tape flip in middle $''' *Bushmaster: Think (12") Juice Box JB031 # ' '$''' *Optiganally Yours: Mr. Wilson (album - Spotlight On Optiganally Yours) Headhunter HED-065''' $''' *Stony Sleep: Mid May (session) *Lance Gambit Trio: Macarena (album - Cocktail 2000) Music For Leisure MFLCD03''' #''' *Drumhead Meets Ninja Shark: One Three Five (album - Dangerous Dub Part III) Copacetic COP LP 007''' # ' *Crocodile God: Ladders (7") Crackle VYM 016 *Head Case: Once Again (7") Trash City *Kenickie: It Started With a Kiss (v/a album - Come Again) EMI *Fred Lane And His Hittite Hotshots: Upper Lip of a Nostril Man (album - Car Radio Jerome) Shimmy Disc SHIMMY 013 *Stony Sleep: Wondering Why (session) *Dave Angel: K Road Nz (album - Globetrotting) Island GLOBECD 1 '# $''' *Cornershop: Butter the Soul (album - When I Was Born For The 7th Time) Wiiija WIJLP 1065 ' # $' *Fall: 4 1/2 Inch (album - Levitate) Artful ARTFUL LP9 *Starkey Banton: Weeping and Wailing (10") Fashion ' #' *Superlove: Cardiff City Superstars (split 7" with Teen Anthems - Cardiff City Football Club / Swansea City) Flighted Miskick FLICK 004 *Stony Sleep: Lady Lazarus (session) *Swans: Wedding Bells, Oh Wedding Bells (v/a album - Itty Bitty Treasure Chest Vol. 1 (Lotsa Musty Dusties)) Regency RR-CD-116 (# end only) $''' *Semsis: Soundvandal (12") Dragonfly BFLT 43 ''' # $ *Extreme Noise Terror: Damage (album - Damage 381) Earache MOSH 173CD *Technical Itch: Capture (The Dreamer (Future Forces Remix) / Capture) Moving Shadow SHADOW 99R ' #' *Track marked @''' available on '''File 1 *Tracks marked #''' available on '''File 2 *Tracks marked $''' available on '''File 3 File Name *1) dat_139.mp3 *2) dat_140.mp3 *3) 1997-08-xx-09-xx Peel Show LE369 ;Length *1) 03:57:39 (00:38:29-00:43:19) *2) 04:07:32 (02:26:32-03:10:02) (02:38:01-02:45:03, 2:51:46-2:51:53, 2:55:03-2:58:40, from 3:04:27 unique) *3) 1:32:10 (17:02-31:03) (31:03-1:15:36) ;Other *1,2) Many thanks to Max-Dat. Dat 139 Dat 140 *3) Created from LE369 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel August September 1997 Lee Tape 369 ;Available *1,2) Mooo *3) Mooo Category:1997 Category:Peel shows Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Available online Category:Max-dat Tapes